ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Apocalypse Nigh
Is this quest repeatable? You can't select another earring, if that's what you mean. Once you're flagged for the BCNM though, you can re-enter to help other people. --Ichthyos 22:20, 22 July 2006 (EDT) experience points lost Because this is considered a quest, Experience Points '''ARE' lost in this BC (similar to Divine Might)'' I think this statement should stay (or something similar). The page, literally, has "mission" written all over it. And there is the fact that it advances you to the next mission in the mission log. --Beaux 06:44, 8 September 2007 (CDT) BC There is no Exit once inside, however teleport and Escape work. --Lito 01:50, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Buffs do NOT wear upon entry. (--Cavilie 03:57, 10 March 2008 (UTC)) :Nor does TP. Testimonials Level 90-99 (Overkill) Fights: Solo PLD99/RDM49 Eminent Scimitar, Eminent Shield, Outrider Mail Set all Item Level 117. Forgot to change my sub, but stoneskin and refresh didn't hurt. Ridiculously easy fight. Just beat them to death. Killed Eald'narche first. After getting my first 1000 TP off of him used it on Kam'lanaut. Took him down to a third. With another 1000 TP took him down to less than 10%. A few more hits then dead. BearstarSeraph (talk) 04:18, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Solo WAR99/MNK49 Eminent Voulge + Outrider Mail Set Item Level 117 + no food + 1 Hi-Elixir. Started fight unbuffed, used Boost, Warcry, Beserk, Dodge, Focus, Chi Blast, Retaliation, Restraint, and Mighty Strikes, focusing all attacking on Kam'lanaut entirely until he was KO'd. After Mighty Strikes wore off, Used Brazen Rush. After Brazen Rush wore, I had Kam'lanaut at about 10% with 125% TP, at which point I chose to hold from using Raging Rush and saved it for Eald'narche. Once Kam'lanaut was down, I was at about 900+ HP when I was hit immediately by Eald'narche with a weapon skill that dropped me to 146 HP. My Hi-Elixir use beat his spell cast delay by milliseconds, and I survived a Firaga III from him leaving me at 900+ HP. Immediately hit Raging Rush with Restraint still up for 3100+ damage which one-shotted him to a knockout from what I had him wore down to. During the fight, Eald'narche for some reason decided to spam teleporting right behind me in melee range, to which I maintained target lock on Kam'lanaut and 180'd into a potential Counter position. He did this multiple times when I stopped in the 180 position. I just kept 180'ing back to a Counter position. Between the Counter trait and Retaliation ability, that's probably how the first 1900 HP of Eald'narche's estimated 5000 HP came off with the procs occurring when while I was busy with Kam'lanaut. -Holthaus (talk) 22:47, June 17, 2014 (UTC) solo 99 Mnk/Dnc very easy fight. took less than 2 mins. decently augmented otronif gear + oatixur. didnt even have to waltz. ~Zazhi, sylph '''solo 99Blu/49Whm very easy fight took roughly 3 min. I used basic Bluemage buffs nothing special (occulation, metallic body, and refresh). When I started the fight I let Eald'narche teleport too me and used "sudden lunge" on him right away and began to zerg with goblin rush, quadratic, heavy strike, and delta thrust. The stun wont last long so i staggered with "headbutt" when cool down was needed. up until Eald'narche was dead I basicly ignored his brother and recasted occulation as needed. Kam'lanaut was an easy fight do to the lack of spell that he uses and lack of resistance to sudden lunge. all in all easy fight. Solo 99SMN/49WHM I had -11 Avatar Perpetuation Cost gear with 3 refresh / tic. I went after Eald'narche first with Garuda and within 2 Predator Claws he was down. it did take a little bit with all his warping around to get the 2 off, but he did go down. Got Frozen once by Kam'lanaut and within that time, he took out Garuda and took me out too, but luckily I was in a safe spot to raise, waited to unweaken for MP, and sent Garuda after him again. I took about 5 Predator Claws plus a couple re-summons in between but stayed max distance away besides for casting Blood Pact: Rage. All in all it took 17 minutes to get them both down. User:Whoohoo Solo 99SMN/49RDM Took 4 minutes & something using Fenrir's Eclipse Bite & Heavenward Howl to drain HP on darksday. Also took the little brother first (has less HP). --Sarirodord (talk) 23:22, February 26, 2014 (UTC) 99 BST/DNC Used Scissorleg Xerin. Amchuchu, Morimar, Joachim, King of Hearts, Lilisette II (my "go to" team). Made Pet fight the little one, while the rest of us took the pld one. Clear time 2m6s. Nothing really to say. 117 Axe, 119 Head/Legs/Feet, 109 Chest/Hands. User:Rslogic Solo at 99 The prep is probably overkill but like to be prepared. Job: DNC/NIN Mithra Gear: Phurba (main), Twilight Knife (offhand), Twilight Torque, AF3 (mostly +2 except for hands and head, which were +1), Dusk Gloves +1 for tp, Brutal Earring, Suppanomimi Earring, Atheling Mantle, Eponas Ring, augmented Dark Ring (4% mdt/4% pdt) and Evisceration WS set Item/Food: Icarus wing (probably don't need but used to speed kill Eald'narche), Tavnazian Taco (def & vit) Prep before battle: TP'ed up to 175 before entering fight (tp goes through) with 5 steps up, No Foot Rise timer up and shadows up. Battle: Used Haste Samba then fought Eald'narche first using Evisceration, Reverse Flourish then Pyrrhic Kleos to make dark sc. Immediately used No Foot Rise, then popped Icarus Wing for another Evisceration, which should bring him close to death. Keep steps up for stunning agas and erase silence. Kam'lanaut is easy to take out from there. Finished fight in a little over four minutes. Enjoy! --Juniperclaire 01:04, February 1, 2012 (UTC) BLU/DNC Solo at 99 Got 300% TP before fight using Hannibal's Sword. Buffed with Animating Wail, Occultation, and Battery Charge. Started with Sudden Lunge to hold Eald'narch still for skillchain, which killed him. Then stun lock Kam'lanaut and burn him down with mp. Incredibly easy. --Samoj 02:08, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Duo Tips: Easy duo now that level cap is 95. 2 x SMN was easy, just make sure to get Eald'narche out fast. Two Predator Claws should take about 90% of his health. Once Eald'narche was dead, Kam'lanaut was completely solo-able by a single Summoner. Didn't even need to re-summon pet. I did try soloing the entire battle first as Summoner, but it is difficult to kill Eald'narche as Summoner while kiting Kam'lanaut since Summoner's have such weak defense. Could probably accomplish it with multiple tries, but duo'ing makes it so easy it's not worth the effort. Kathious September 27, 2011. Solo Tips: Job: 90BST/45NIN Race: Tarutaru Pet: Nursery Nazuna x 2 Wielding 2 -pdt axes, -10pdt helm, -2pdt chain Pet Food: Pet food Zeta, I used about 3-4 Allow your call to wear down some so you can call a pet when your first dies I went in and the MAIN MAIN MAIN goal is to take out Eald'narche first. . Do whatever you can to keep spamming "Fight" on him so your pet focuses on him. He should go out when your pet is half way or lower on health so just keep caution with this guy. He came after me a few times but when your pet focuses on him he'll chase him down and NN hits hard for a big old tank. After Eald'narche is dead then just let NN take out Kam'lanaut like we do with any gimpy NM. Fight took me about 6 mins. Happy Hunting--Yopop from Bahamut 18:37, April 18, 2011 (UTC) - Confirmed, I solod with Bst/Whm90 using sheep. Took 2 sheep and 2 reward, with no pet def or pet food enhancing gear. my pet did die when kam'lanaut was 5% so i joined him to wear him down as much as i could for the last 10%. you definatly want ealdnarche to die first; 1 of those nukegas can take you out. Dont realy see how any other job can solo this at this lvl either, but thats just my opinion. Absolutezro of Bahamut 01:57, April 23, 2011 (UTC) *'' When I first read the two above statements, I was very encouraged. However, when I attempted this I ran into some troubles the first two times. My friend suggested that those two reports were people trolling, but I tried it anyway. I am not sure how you were able to kill Eald'narche before he killed you as he likes to teleport around and sometimes onto your head. However, after several attempts I developed a strat that worked for me. First two times, I went in as /NIN. Bad idea. /WHM is far superior in that you get stoneskin and cures for the stray hits you may take, as well as Erase for if you get caught in Bind. I intended to only use one Nursery Nazuna and for it to not die no matter what, so at the start of the battle, I used my 2 hour Familiar on the one I called. Then I buffed up and rested to full MP while Call Beast timer was on cooldown. Melon Pie was used as food. When I engaged, I edged in from the left to get Eald'narche before he saw me. I had my sheep attack from max distance and ran away. I used a combo of Reward with Zeta food and Dawn Mulsums to keep that pet going. After the little boy teleporting around and nuking died, it became much easier. It took about 3~4 rewards and a total of 8 Dawn Mulsums for me to complete it this way. Battlefield time 13:10. ~ Esdain of Kujata/Valefor May 3, 2011. Just did this fight as a 99 bst/dnc. using mostly perle gear, +1 af3 head and legs. I went into the fight using Faithful Falcorr keeping him targeted on Eald'narche was a bit annoying but fairly easy a few stray agas caught me off guard but no big deal. used back heel twice on him and he was done for. switched to Kam'lanaut, used reward (pet was at roughly 50% health) and let the pet go to town. by the end of it pet had 75% health. The need for food I dont see as a must if you have a decent geared bst. Lenght of fight was 6 mins and 9 seconds. Twjester/Carbuncle 7/5/2012 90 MNK/PLD & WHM/BLM Dual-Box MNK: Hume, Full AF3+2, PDT- 10% Taipan Fangs, Twilight Torque, Meridian Ring & Carbonara for HP, Hermes' Sandals WHM: Elvaan, Full AF3+2, Full Shellra V merits Right off the bat, I want to stress the importance of Poison Potions. With them, this fight is exceptionally easy at 90. I went in planning to 2 Hour Eald'narche while cure-bombing myself, however I ended up not needing to use my 2 Hour at all. I put up Pro/Shellra V, Afflatus Solace, and the usual buffs. I used Poison Potions on both characters, and finally activated Sentinel (MNK/PLD). I sent the MNK in to aggro both enemies, and I engaged Eald'narche. He teleports frequently, so be sure to keep him locked and just keep chasing him. Hermes' Sandals helped, but aren't at all necessary. Every attack round took a good chunk of his HP, and he went down after one Asuran Fists. He used one TP move, Omega Javelin, which did very little damage and just required a quick Stona. His spells did very little damage with Sentinel, and Sleepga II is no danger with Poison Potions. After Eald'narche died, Kam'lanaut went down very quickly. My WHM did three things throughout the whole fight: cast Stona once, recast Stoneskin once, and Cure IV once. --Kekoa 06:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Strategy tips: Kite Kam'lanaut initially and go all-out to kill Eald'narche. *Stunning Eald'narche's nukes is key. A RDM/DRK can chainspell stun Eald'narche while someone kites Kam'lanaut and the rest of the team focuses on Eald'narche. Stunners should stay back to avoid Terror. *Erase Slowga from a NIN tank ASAP. *Have a SMN hold Eald'narche while the rest of the group takes out Kam'lanaut. *Beatable with ease by a party of WHM,DRK,NIN,PLD,WAR,COR. The PLD pretty much Kited Kam'lanaut with no trouble. NIN had DRK sub for DD and stun. At start of fight, PLD pulled Kam'lanaut, and the WAR,NIN,DRK,COR grab Eald'narche and start killing him, he warps around, but not that bad. WHM just focused on healing. Fight just lasted 5 minutes. Bring Poison Potion in case of sleepga, and Echo Drops. *Won with PLD WAR SAM SAM SMN RDM in 5 minutes 22 seconds. Buff outside, went in, RDM/DRK chainspell, PLD/NIN ran in, RDM stun Eald'narche and others went all out on him while Kam'lanaut was after PLD. Easy fight. *Went into fight with PLD WAR WAR BLU RDM SMN, was a laughable fight at 3 minutes 27 seconds with buff time. Both WARs were /SAM with GAxe, and Meditated to 300% outside. RDM was /DRK, Chainspell Stunned Eald'narche while the WARs, BLU, and SMN's avatar went all out on him; died in about 20 seconds. PLD was /NIN with Wyrmal Legs, kited Kam'lanaut around while Eald'narche was killed, and took no damage while kiting. Straight-tanked Kam'lanaut when the other died, both WARs used Icarus Wing and weaponskilled while Mighty Strikes was still up and the fight was basically over. **It is possible to reraise without aggroing Kam'lanaut so if you wipe after Eld'narche just hope you are out of his aggro range which seems to be about 15'. **Wyrmal Legs not a requirement to kite Kam'lanaut, a standard equipped PLD/NIN can succeed. **Kited very easily on THF/NIN, Flee wasn't used, Perfect Dodge wasn't used, only Utsusemi: Ichi used one time. Hermes Quencher popped before aggroing and lasted full duration of kite. Virtually ANY job can kite this way as long as /NIN with a Hermes Quencher. Went in RDM/DRK WHM PLD SAM SAM WAR. Chainspell stun the kid and have the PLD pull hate on other boss and kite. War used 2hr. Killed kid within 30seconds and zerged the other boss, Sam were doing SCs. Win within 3:01 minutes. I was on WHM and used no MP aside from hasting the people. *Went in as RDM/DRK SAM/NINx2 PLD. PLD pulled and kited Kam'lanaut, while one SAM pulled Eald'narche with Blade Bash. RDM Chainspell stunned Eald'narche while each SAM soloed an SC on him(2 SCs+1 extra WS dropped him). Killed Kam'lanaut with both SAM 2hrs and an SC from each for an easy win. *Trioed on PLD/NIN, SAM/WAR and RDM/DRK. ** This gives us very little information. Please elaborate. *Duo'd by BLU85/NIN42 & WHM85/SCH42. Both had Echo Drops for Silencega. BLU (Me) began with Efflux and Quadratic Continuum on Eald'narche, (ignored Kam'lanaut entirely and let him hit my shadows & stoneskin/cocoon) followed by the standard set of Physical BLU Spells (Disseverment, Frenetic Rip, etc.) After Eald'narche's fall, engaged Kam'lanaut with a Physical spells and Head Butt to buy time for shadows. @100TP, began Kam'lanaut zerging phase. Chain Affinity >>> Goblin Rush did a nice chunk of DMG, followed by a barrage of physical spells until he fell. WHM casted various de-buffs including Flash to hinder his accuracy. Fun fight all in all. Minor difficulties with Great Wheel, but at the same time, it gave me time to recast shadows as (believe it or not) WHMs can take a hit or two. Claran 03:30, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ** I was the WHM in this fight. I used standard buffs, debuffs including Flash, Paralyze and Slow. The resist rate was pretty high. Hasted the BLU, and used Accession + SS when I could. While both were alive I pretty much had to focus on curing the BLU. Once the kid was down it was easier to toss in some debuffs. Used Sublimation to recover MP, but no MP items were needed. 2-hr was already down when we started the fight and was not used. Total fight time was 15 minutes and some change. Droewyn 11:15, October 16, 2010. *Duo'd by RDM90/NIN45(Me) and SAM90/NIN45. Both had echo drops and poison potions. SAM 2hr + TP wing vs Eald'narche to zerg him down, and also uses Blade Bash to stun the first -aga spell he casts. RDM kites Kam'lanaut, and gravity isn't needed but if it can land that'd be nice, but with his elemental shifts and -aga spell casting the RDM should be fine. SAM was able to have 200 TP left-over after killing and used it vs Kam'lanaut, and after that point SAM tanks and RDM stays back and heal. Kam'lanaut is not to be underestimated though. While he hits slow, it's quite hard and Light Blade can ruin anyone's day. I had to use Chainspell+Convert to heal myself back to full then cure the SAM, then shadow tank with Utsusemi while chainspell was up. It is recommended for the RDM to not melee Kam'lanaut, but be prepared to do so if your buddy drops and he's at 6%. Clear time was 8 minutes and 2 seconds. Marco 18:01, May 14, 2011 Story questions The CS with Aldo seems to suggest there is a connection to the Nightmare Dynamis storyline. Has anyone who has completed this and Dynamis - Tavnazia gone back and checked if there is anything new? --Toksyuryel 04:41, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :I have, and I didn't get anything, it does seem a little cryptic though. -- 12:34, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :The ending cs of Dynamis-Tavnazia varies depending on where in the story you beat it during. The final version of the cs which only becomes available after your receive the earrings from Gilgamesh does hint strongly that Lion is the dreamer. That combined with the Gilgamesh cs itself, makes it 100% the dreamer is Lion. BearstarSeraph (talk) 04:27, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Too Easy. MNK & SCH @95. Fight took 30 sec. --Omegataru 15:46, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Agreed, me and my friend totally overestimated the fight. It was a joke. --Killuka 03:34, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Soloable at 95 on BLU. Just open with Unbridled Learning Thunderbolt to stun both of them, zerg Eald'Narche, then Azure Lore zerg Kam'lanaut for a quick, easy win. --Eremes 01:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I must agree, but don't forget at the time the maximum level was 75. Now at 119, it is an easy fight. Like Killuka, I too overestimated the fight and took the time to bring out five (5) Alter Egos, buff, etc. All I needed to win was Fenrir's Eclipse Bite and Impact and a few hits of my staff. I might go again and skip the Alter Egos and buffing. --IBHalliwell (talk) 09:11, August 16, 2015 (UTC)